It is 100 years since the first laryngectomy was performed to irradicate laryngeal cancer and this is an appropriate time for all those working in this field to meet and discuss the state of our knowledge in the control of this disease at this time. International experts in all disciplines related to laryngeal cancer will be invited to contribute to this Conference. The expenses of the contributors will be paid so that the Conference can attract the necessary geographic and disciplinary representation. In most instances a great deal of preparatory work will be required on those taking part. The Conference will essentially relate to the general state of knowledge of basic oncological research with particular reference to the clinical and basic research being done internationally in the field of laryngeal cancer so that appropriate areas for continuing research can be identified. Representatives of the major countries in which records are appropriately kept will attend and report the nature of the disease in their areas. All areas of diagnosis, related anatomy and pathology, surgical, medical and social rehabilitation of the laryngectomized patient will be covered. Current methods of classification and end result reporting will be reviewed and recommendations prepared. All methods of this will be discussed in the hope that consensus as to appropriate treatment in the various stages of the disease can be reached. Approximately 100 scientists and clinicians have accepted invitations to participate.